Dry ingredients mixing chambers for use in continuous flow processes are known from the prior art, and are often used in connection with large-scale production. One such mixing chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,332,190.
Prior art mixing chambers fail to effectively mix a wide variety of dry ingredients at variable flow rates. The dry ingredients concentrate in some portions of the mixing chamber, resulting in inconsistent hydration of the dry ingredients. When dough is mixed in the prior art mixing chambers, the result is thicker dough farther from the spray, wet batter-like dough at the edges of the spray, and un-mixed liquid at the center of the spray. This unmixed liquid presents a problem because the machine operator has a difficult time assessing whether the dry ingredients have been properly hydrated. Certain food recipes require highly accurate hydration. Prior art mixing chamber designs make precise process control difficult.
Prior art mixing chambers also do not provide adequate protection from food contamination. Food safety and sanitation standards in the United States and other countries are stringent, and require regular cleaning to prevent bacterial growth on food production equipment. Prior art mixing chamber designs are difficult to clean and do not meet the most stringent food sanitation requirements.
Finally, prior art mixing chamber designs have limited adjustment of key process parameters such as liquid and dry ingredients flow rate to accommodate variations in the type of dry ingredients, their density, granulated particle size and desired hydration levels.
There exists a need for an improved mixing chamber that permits uniform hydration of a wide variety of dry ingredients.